A person spends long hour sitting on a chair performing various activities. On average, an adult spends 50 to 70 percent of his time sitting. Other than sitting at work and for meals and commuting, the person may sit to watch television, to play games, to lounge, to read or to use his home computer. The person sitting may not pay attention to the time. In certain situations, the person may need to pray at a fixed time. For example, in Islam each person needs to perform prayers five times a day. These prayers are each assigned to certain predetermined times at which they must be performed. In other situations, the person may need to take a medicament at a predetermined time. In many situations, the person may not pay attention to the time. Other devices such as smart phones or watches may not be next to the person while sitting. Accordingly, it will be beneficial as recognized by the present inventor if a seat cushion is equipped with an alarm system that detects a user presence and alerts the user at predetermined times.
The foregoing “background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The foregoing paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims. The described embodiments, together with further advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.